The long-range objective is to understand the molecular and structural basis of cytoplasmic streaming and cell contractility. We are pursuing a calcium-sensitive fraction from Physarum to determine the basis for the sensitivity and to see if it is related to the actomyosin system known to exist in this organism. We are also pursuing a calcium-sensitive effect found in vascular smooth muscle actomyosin.